Richard Grayson (Earth-24)
History Powers and Abilities Abilities * Acrobatics: Richard Grayson was a acrobatic prodigy who was part of the "Flying Graysons" act, who were well known for conducting acrobatic acts without a net. As a result of his skill, he garnered success for Haly's Circus. * Espionage * Firearms: Dick is an expert marksman and is highly skilled in the use of firearms. * Genius Level Intellect: Being trained by the Dark Knight himself in various fields, Richard Grayson is shown to have a naturally high level of intelligence, though not as high as Batman's own. ** Tactical Analysis: Richard Grayson was taught in various fields by Batman and as a result, is a capable tactician. In addition to that, he is skilled in reading the body motions of others, using this skill to aid in defeating multiple armed opponents and anticipate an opponent's next move. ** Disguise: Taught by Alfred Pennyworth in acting, Richard Grayson is proficient in the art of disguise. He has occasionally posed as Batman whenever Thomas Wayne Jr. and Batman needed to be sighted at the same time. ** Escapology ** Investigation: Being trained by the World's Greatest Detective, Batman, Richard is known to be an excellent detective. ** Leadership ** Physics ** Tracking * Indomitable Will * Intimidation * Martial Arts: Before even being formally trained, Richard possessed limited skill in hand-to-hand combat. After being trained rigorously by Batman in martial arts, his skills impressed the likes of Lady Shiva and Cheshire. He has even been able to match his mentor. ** Eskrima ** Stick Fighting * Peak Human Condition: Through years of extensive and intensive training, Dick has achieved the peak of human perfection both mentally & physically. * Seduction * Stealth * Swordsmanship * Throwing: Trained by Batman, Richard is proficient in throwing objects. He has often thrown his eskrima sticks to incapacitate his opponents. He has even done the same with the use of a thug's dropped gun. * Weaponry: Due to his training with Batman, Richard is well versed in many melee weapons such as staffs, eskrima sticks, and bladed weaponry such as swords. Paraphernalia Equipment * Nightwing Suit: As Nightwing, Richard Grayson's costume is made up of sturdy but flexible material that not only suited his strength in speed and acrobatics, but also was durable enough to take bullets from machine guns. His former costume was a stylized light blue "wing" across his shoulders and extending to his hands, coloring his two middle fingers, over a black torso and legs. He also has gauntlets much like Batman's own suit. Nightwing's costume is tailored specifically to his unique style of crime-fighting. He also has variants of his costume in which one one his stylized light blue "wings" reach only to his shoulders, another to his wrists, and one in which has hip and finger stripes. In addition, he formerly owned a suit which was an armored suit that sported a Bat Symbol, which was later passed down to Jason Todd when he "graduated" from Robin to the Arkham Knight persona. His suit houses various hidden compartments for his gadgetry such as smoke pellets, fire extinguishing pellets, wing-dings, and small bombs. The fingertips of the suit also enable him to use a needle in which can give chemical analysis and even sport lockpicks from his fingertips. ** Nightwing's Domino Mask: As Nightwing, the domino mask is shaped just like his wing-dings. It has various capabilities such as being able to track the GPS coordinates of a cellphone, thermal vision, detect radio waves, and being capable of giving detailed analysis of scenes and fights. ** Nightwing's Gauntlets: Hidden within secret compartments lies Nightwing's gadgetry, in which a great majority seems to be hidden. He has various gadgetry in his gauntlets such as binoculars and it is occasionally used to store his Eskrima Sticks. His gauntlets can also shoot remote bombs, a sonic device with his ear dampeners, and a grapple line. Transportation * Wingcycle Weapons * Eskrima Sticks: Personalized by Richard himself, his Eskrima sticks are dual fighting baton-like sticks. He also later upgraded it in which they could shoot a grappling line, and even hold some smoke bombs. ** Electro-Blast: Dick's Eskrima sticks are capable of emitting high voltages of electricity. * Wing Dings Notes Trivia Related Links Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Earth-24 Category:Batman Family members Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-24 Characters Category:Intimidation Category:Investigation Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 10" Category:Secret Identity Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Acrobatics Category:Espionage Category:Firearms Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Disguise Category:Escapology Category:Leadership Category:Physics Category:Tracking Category:Indomitable Will Category:Martial Arts Category:Eskrima Category:Stick Fighting Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Seduction Category:Stealth Category:Swordsmanship Category:Throwing Category:Weaponry Category:Electro-Blast Category:Americans Category:The Titans members